An electrochromic property is a property of some materials in which light transmissivity (also referred to as light transmittance) through the material may be modified by applying electrical energy to the material. Devices that incorporate materials with electrochromic properties have significant potential for use in window applications. This is driven by the ability of these devices to change their optical properties in a controlled fashion with application of electrical energy. This feature can be used to control the amount of sunlight that enters into buildings through windows in response to changing external conditions throughout the day and year. Some barriers to commercial implementation of electrochromic products include difficulties associated with achieving repeatable switchability through many cycles between a high light transmittance state and a low light transmittance state, stability of materials and thermal energy that may be generated in materials during use. These foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.